


Loud

by SeungminVocalLegend



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And Failing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Disguised as Bad Insults, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, High School Musical Songs, How Do I Tag, Insults to Other K-Pop Groups but I Don't Mean Them I Swear, Jisung is Pulling Minho's Pigtails, Light Angst, M/M, Minho is confused, Radio Host Lee Minho, and other kpop groups, mentions of twice, the angst is like 2 seconds dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminVocalLegend/pseuds/SeungminVocalLegend
Summary: "Twice? Are you a 9-year-old girl? Cool guys like me actually have taste and listen to good music.""Really? What music do you listen to then? I'll play a song for you, O great music connoisseur.""Play me 'Get'cha Head In The Game' from High School Musical."Minho just wants to have a good time, live life, and make some quick money in the process. Too bad a Loud Asshole calls in every night to insult his music.Translation intoRussianbyjjaeno
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> first ever fanfic, not really expecting this to go anywhere 
> 
> based off of a prompt from this list: https://www.instagram.com/p/CABrkV1gMdB/?igshid=k0o0jo0nag8i
> 
> all credit for the idea goes to whoever made the prompt
> 
> no beta we die like men
> 
> hope u enjoy !!
> 
> edited on 8/9/20 to remove mention of w//j1n. 
> 
> translation into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9526839/24466997) by [jjaeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaeno) , thank you so much !!

Minho probably wasn't paid enough for this

"Host the campus radio show," Seungmin said, "It'll be fun!" Seungmin said.

Minho had never regretted a decision more, which was really saying something. He was friends with Lee Felix for god's sake.

In all fairness, it was the perfect idea at the time. SM, YG, Big Hit, Cube, JYP, literally all of the major entertainment companies had rejected him at this point, so his friends, bless them, were doing anything and everything to cheer him up. Seungmin and Felix had consoled him as he sobbed into his Ben and Jerry's the first night. They were nothing but understanding and sympathetic. The second night, they distracted him with shitty Barbie movies and Mario Kart. The sixth night, they had, understandably, gotten a tad bit annoyed at his whining.

"Minho, I understand you're sad and stuff but please can you at least try to leave your house? For me? It's not healthy to waste your teenage years like this." Felix.

"Get up dumbass, you're getting a life." Seungmin.

And so, after being forcefully thrown out of his dorm to go outside (ew), he decided that he was probably being a little bit pathetic, crying all day.

Just a little bit though.

He ultimately decided that the best way to get his life back on track was to get a job. Radio host wasn't even on his lost of potential jobs at first. He was going to work in a local hipster coffee shop, but, after one measly week of hard labour, he realized he would rather throw himself off of a tall cliff than interact with most of the students who actually went to hipster coffee shops unironically. Then he tried to go for a cute little library but "Wanting to meet a cute nerd boy who turns out to be a vampire and wants me to bear his cute vampire babies like they do in trashy romance novels" wasn't a valid reason to work there. Then it was the music store, rip-off Burger King, and retail (of course), but no matter what he tried, none of the jobs seemed to fit him.

Long story short, Seungmin, beloved host of the campus' morning slot, had caught wind of his struggles. After a night of ill-advised drinking and genuinely terrible aegyo, he'd eventually agreed to the night job.

A great, _great_ mistake.

He was about a month into his job and it was all going well, surprisingly. He was quite charming, if he did say so himself, and even had a small group of fangirls who liked to watch him during dance. All was going well. Until he called.

A big portion of his show was talking to people who called. He was willing to talk about anything, as long as it wasn't creepily sexual (and yes, it had happened before). There were a few regulars he spoke with on the daily: Bang Chan who liked to chat while working on his music, Hwang Hyunjin who talked all things dance and occasionally complained about a squirrel-like boy who annoyed him, and Minho's very own Lee Felix, who always brightened his show with his happy demeanour.

Minho's problem had called around midnight and didn't bother giving his name.

A voice much too loud for the hour had almost yelled, "Dude, I'm a music major, and I've got to say your music sucks ass."

"What." was Minho's intelligent reply.

"Like you said the music you were playing were your current favourites and you played Twice? Seriously? Only nine-year-old girls and pervy old men listen to them."

The only explanation Minho could think of for what was happening was that his soul had ascended. He was experiencing some surreal fever dream. Snobs like this couldn't exist in real life, and they didn't spend their time yelling at innocent radio hosts at 12am. But here he was, with said loud asshole yelling at him.

"I'm pretty sure only a nine-year-old would take time out of their day to tell someone they didn't like the music they listened to." That ought to shut him up, right?

"Bro," The voice began and Minho felt his heart sink to his stomach. This guy was a Netflix original movie level jock. "I'm just helping you out, guy to guy. If you wanna get popular you need to sort out your music. Girls won't go for guys who listen to groups like Twice."

Not for the first time, he wished Korea didn't have largely homophobic population so he could tell the Loud Asshole of his extreme gayness.

"I'm not too interested in girls at the moment, so your advice isn't really needed." 

"That's a huge turn off for girls you know." If Minho was listening closely, he probably would've picked out the waver in the Loud Assholes voice, and a pained, choked-off sob in the background.

But his mind was too busy screaming _be nice don't get fired, be nice don't get fired, **be nice don't get fired.**_

"Okay then, Mozart, what music should I be listening to?" Minho snapped.

"Uhhh..."

"Come one, your music taste is incredible right? No music you listen to is bad because you're a music major," his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "So tell me one of your favourite songs. I'll play it for you."

"Right, play me 'Get'cha Head In The Game' from High School Musical."

Minho hung up.

* * *

And so it continued.

The next night, Minho went through the familiar process of chatting with regular and new callers, playing some songs and just enjoying himself. So of course the Loud Asshole called.

"Bro, the Day6 was acceptable but NCT is so bad!"

"Ah shit, it's you again."

"Are you allowed to swear live?"

If this guy made Minho lose his job he would track him down and make him suffer a slow and painful death.

"Also, why did you hang up on me last time? You said you would play the song and you didn't." If Minho didn't know any better, he'd think the voice was whining?

 _Cute_ , he thought, then immediately started internally yelling at himself.

"You mean you seriously think that High School Musical songs are better than Twice and NCT? Aren't you supposed to be a music snob?" Minho was confused. There was no way Loud Asshole really thought that highly of High School Musical. Although the songs were definitely iconic.

"Yeah, of course I do! You have to play me a song now 'cus you didn't play me one yesterday."

 _Holy shit,_ Minho thought, _he's serious._

"Play me 'Breaking Free' today, please." Loud Asshole continued without waiting for Minho's reply.

"Do you only know songs from the first movies? Not a true fan then, are we?" Loud Asshole was by far the most ridiculous person Minho had ever (not really) met, and he was going to have so much fun with him.

"You watch High School Musical?" The voice was suddenly much higher and childlike. 

Had... Loud Asshole... been using the Bro Voice?

To talk to Minho.

He was both vaguely insulted and proud.

Loud Asshole coughed a few times before speaking in his usual gruff tone (Bro Voice, Minho thought in awe.). "I've watched all the movies, I just think that the songs in the first one are composed more artfully, that's all."

Minho couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Loud Asshole called every night.

Though he didn't let details of his personal life slip often, him and Minho slowly became closer and closer. They would talk about their days together, and tell each other stories and anecdotes. They had a running competition to see who could make the other laugh more after Loud Asshole claimed that he was stone cold and had no emotions. Minho really hoped he wasn't actually talking to an angsty twelve-year-old.

His feelings didn't really hit him until about a month of talking. Loud Asshole had called in, but he hadn't started talking as normal. He didn't even say hello. 

The biggest red flag to Minho was the lack of High School Musical songs.

"Can you play me something happy please?" His voice seemed thick and he was sniffling. Concern shot through Minho's heart like lightning. He checked the time. 1 am.

"Hey, are you okay?" He tried not too sound too worried.

"I'm fine just," his voice cracked. "Something happy. Please."

Minho played 'Adore U' by Seventeen. And then, probably breaking all the rules of radio hosting and general social etiquette, texted the number Loud Asshole called in from.

**[01:21]Campus Radio** : hey seriously, are you ok? im worried

**[01:24]08*** *****:** im fine, seriously dont worru about it

**08*** *****:** ^worry

**[01:24]Campus Radio:** you can always tell me if anythings wrong, yh?

**[02:03]08*** ******* : i know. dont worry about me, minho.

Minho was not reassured in the slightest when he got the text. Loud Asshole was always so, well, loud and he always seemed to be a generally happy person. Minho wanted to find him and cuddle him and tell him everything would be okay. He shouldn't be sad, he should be with Minho and yell excitedly about his day and-

Oh.

_Oh no._

He had a crush on Loud Asshole, _**he had a crush on Loud Asshole.**_ Out of all the people who called him. He could've liked Bang Chan with his extreme niceness or Hwang Hyunjin with his cute little giggle. But he didn't.

(A small part of his brain whispered that it was because they weren't a High School Musical obsessed dumbass.)

He didn't know the guys name, he called him Loud Asshole in his head for fucks sake. But he made Minho laugh, and was absolutely adorable, and was so so passionate about his music. He cared so much for the people around him, it was evident when he talked about his day.

God, Minho really hoped he wasn't actually an angsty twelve-year-old.

* * *

It was a completely normal day when they finally met.

"Yo, Minho," Felix slid up to him after dance practice. "A good friend of mine, he makes these amazing songs and I think they could have a lot of potential for a great choreo."

Minho was interested. He had only worked with a campus musician once before. Seo Changbin was an incredible producer, and the song he had made was absolutely perfect for his small dance crew to create beautiful choreography. 

"Is he good?" 

"I've heard some of his stuff and it was really, really good. Better than good. And he's friends with Yang Jeongin, so he must be an angel by association."

A smile snuck its way onto Minho's face. This was a golden opportunity. If both Felix and Yang Jeongin could vouch for this guy, he must be pretty damn skilled. A small part of his brain, as always, asked if he could know Loud Asshole. That small part was banished to the far corner where it belonged.

"When can I meet this mystery guy?"

"Oh, I uh, actually told him to come here at 4:30 sonhe should be coming soon. His name's Han Jisung." Felix's eyes roamed the surrounding area for him and they finally landed on a small figure coming towards them.

One of the cutest people Minho had ever laid eyes on.

Han Jisung had the most precious squirrel cheeks, and paired with his wide, pink smile and slightly oversized clothes, Minho knew he was a goner. Or at least, he would've been if he weren't pining after Loud Asshole.

"Hi Felix, Minho," he held out his hand, "I'm Han Jisung, and I hope you consider working with me."

As Minho shook his hand, he couldn't help but think something about Jisung was familiar. It was probably his loud voice reminding him of Felix when he got excited. Or maybe he was thinking about that time he went to a park and a squirrel almost crawled on him.

“You should take Minho to your studio so he can listen to some of your stuff!”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Was Jisung blushing? Minho caught his eye and he looked away quickly. Oh no, oh no, oh no. His heart thumped in his chest. This boy was too sweet to be left alive. That blush! And his cheeks! And his starry eyes!

“You can follow me then.” And that tiny waist! And that cute button nose!

“Minho, you good?” Felix asked, concerned.

Now it was Minho's turn to look away, flustered. “I'm fine, I'm just a little tired from dance. Lead the way please, Jisung.”

Felix decided to stay behind and help pack up, leaving him alone with the short boy. They walked through fields with beautiful flowers blooming in the hot sun in an awkward silence. A mild breeze caused the leaves on a tall oak tree which stood next to them to rustle against each other. Couples of every kind lay together in the field of green, relishing the time they spent together. The journey with Jisung was starting to feel more and more like a date by the second.

Speaking (more like thinking) of Jisung, said boy turned around like he wanted to say something to him when he bumped into someone, accidently spilling the papers the guy was holding onto the ground. Minho quickly stepped backwards while Jisung rushed to help the guy up and gather his papers for him. Minho grinned to himself as he watched Jisung run around frantically. He looked like an excitable squirrel.

“Sorry for not looking where I was going!” The guy said in a deep, accented voice, “Thanks so much for helping me.”

“Yeah, man, no problem.” Jisung replied in a different sounding voice.

A lower, gruff voice.

A Bro Voice.

A very familiar Bro Voice.

The guy hurried off and Jisung began forward again, only to realize Minho was rooted in place.

“It's you!” He finally gasped. “Loud Asshole!”

“Loud Asshole?” His ears started turning red and he avoided his eyes. “I don't know what you mean.”

“You've been calling me to insult my music and requesting High School Musical songs! Oh wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you after so long, what the fuck.”

Jisung stopped his playing dumb act. “I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I've had a crush on you for ages and Jeongin threatened to break any phone charger I ever got if I didn't talk to you, but I panicked and started insulting your music please don't be mad I'm sorry!” He practically yelled in one breath.

Loud Asshole, no, Han Jisung had a crush on him.

 _Cute. Really cute. Unbelievably cute_. He didn't bother to try and stop the thoughts this time.

“You know I was actually pretty hurt you insulted my music,” Jisung looked as if he were about to cry. “But you can make it up to me pretty easily.”

His pretty eyes shone up at Minho. _Now or never._

“Go out on a date with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this deadass one of my greatest achievements 100 kudos ahhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos!!! fell free to leave me any criticism or feedback!!


End file.
